


If You're Being Haunted, Roll To Seduce The Ghost

by unmeme_urdreams



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, References to Shinsengumi Crisis Arc, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeme_urdreams/pseuds/unmeme_urdreams
Summary: "No dying and coming back from the dead. Didn't you hear me?"





	If You're Being Haunted, Roll To Seduce The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is shamelessly based on a HijiYama pixiv comic with a similar premise I once saw that ended before anything nsfw happened.  
> Set during that part after the Shinsengumi Crisis Arc where Yamazaki pretended to be a ghost.
> 
> Written for a 100 Words thread with a list of freeforms from a smutfic exchange, prompt was 'wound fingering'. Decided to upload separate from my prompt fic collection due to the rating/content.

"Hi...Hijikata-san, forgive me! Pl, please forgive-"

Another stitch snapped as a finger jammed into the thin opening of his sword wound, leaving Yamazaki gasping in pain against the floor.

"Forgive you, my ass. No dying and coming back from the dead. Didn't you hear me?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry you didn't know I was in the hospital, I-I'm sorry! S-So please, please for-"

Hijikata's finger only thrust in again more violently, repeatedly, mercilessly, driving deeper into the still-tender flesh until the whimpers he failed to bite back became wails, sobs, screams—

"You're sure in an awful lot of pain for a ghost, Yamazaki."

"S-Sorry! I shouldn't have done that, I know! B-But, but I— _gahh!_ " Two now, splitting him open, blunt nails hooking in— "I, I, I hoped— hoped everyone, _s-someone_ would be s-sad, e-enough to cry, at least, or-! _Ah!_ "

After his loudest cry of pain, tears stinging his eyes, it finally stopped. Now warm breath was washing over the back of his neck exposed from the fist gripping his hair, something soft was brushing—

Hijikata-san's lips were brushing...

Yamazaki's eyes went wide.

The voice from behind him was suddenly lower, thicker now. "What's the use in crying when some idiot almost gets themselves killed?"

"Hi...jikata-san...?"

A gentler touch was moving away from the stitched wound and further into his burial kimono, over the other side of his chest, then lower, over his abdomen. Yamazaki started to turn his head, confused, but Hijikata yanked him the rest of the way and shut him up before he could say another word.

The triangle headdress loosened and fell from his head, Hijikata's weight pressing him down on the spot as if claiming him. Yamazaki's heart was pounding, the wound, raw, throbbing painfully with every beat as he felt the back of his kimono hiking up over his thighs. Completely bewildered by the situation to begin with, he could hardly think straight enough to respond, let alone try and slow down what was happening—

"It's seppuku for you twice over, Yamazaki." When Hijikata finally released him from the kiss he gasped for air, dazed in disbelief, "You broke another rule: _Don't die and make me think of how to replace you, bastard._ And, this time," fingers brushed the sutured slit again and he cringed and winced, body arching as his vice-commander forced his way inside from both ends at once- "I think I'd prefer to stab you myself."

 


End file.
